1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microwave oven comprising a magnetron, and more particularly to such a microwave oven having a function of thawing frozen food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided microwave ovens with a function of thawing frozen food. In these microwave ovens, a magnetron is provided for generating microwave which is radiated onto the food for heating the same. The magnetron is on-off controlled for control of its output. The prior art microwave ovens have only one kind of on-off control pattern for the thawing operation. Accordingly, a heating period is varied in accordance with the weight and type of the frozen food and desired heating degree.
It is usually desirable that the food is uniformly heated in its entirety. In the above-described prior art microwave ovens, however, part of the frozen food is heated more intensely than the other part thereof, whereupon the frozen food is unevenly heated or unevenness in the heating occurs in the food.